Au bureau
by HuddyfanLove
Summary: Emma rend une petite visite à Regina au travail...


_Me revoilà pour un tout petit OS :) qui j'espére vous plaira ;) _

_Pour faire court Regina et Emma sont déja en couple depuis 6 mois, une relation secréte comme dans le précédent OS^^ C'est mon dada cette situation lol C'est une petite scéne de vie on peut dire ça comme ça. Je vous laisse le découvrir et je vous dis à une prochaine fois :)_

Toc toc toc.

**R-Entrez je vous prie**

Emma ouvrit la porte, la ferma et s'avança dans le bureau de Regina le sourire aux lèvres.

**R-Emma qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? Henry vas bien ? **Dit elle quelque peu inquiète.

**E- Oui ne t'inquiète pas il va très bien.**

Elle fit le tour du bureau et s'approcha de la brune le regard malicieux.

**E- J'avais seulement très envie de te voir.**

Elle n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres de Regina quand celle ci se leva brutalement et recula de quelques pas.

**R- Emma je connais ce regard et il est hors de question que ça se passe ici, crois moi.**

Emma continuait d'avancer et Regina de reculer, quand celle ci buta contre un mur, Emma se colla à elle. Elles se fixèrent intensément. La blonde approcha délicatement ses lèvres jusqu'à effleurer celle de Regina.

**R-Emma pas ici. **Murmura t-elle le souffle court.

La brune tenta de repousser le shérif mais celle ci lui attrapa les poignets et les plaqua au dessus de sa tête. Elle ne pouvait se défaire de son emprise. Elle la supplia du regard, Emma sourit relâchant ses poignets, elle recula.

**R- Et si quelqu'un serait entré? Si on nous avait surpris ? On aurait dit quoi hein ?**

**E- Regina tu crois vraiment que je suis bête au point de laisser la porte ouverte ?**

**R- …**

**E- Elle est fermée à clé, on risquait pas de nous surprendre. Et j'en ai tellement envie je suis sur que toi c'est pareil. **Elle souleva un sourcil en guise de questionnement.

**R- Bien sur que j'ai envie de toi, j'ai toujours envie de toi mais ici c'est mon lieu de travail on ne peut pas c'est tout. **La brune avait repris son ton autoritaire avant de reprendre place derrière son bureau.

**E- Tu es tellement coincée que ça en ferait presque peur. **Gloussa t-elle en s'asseyant en face de la brune la toisant du regard.

**R- Je ne suis pas «coincée » comme tu le dis, c'est juste que je ne veux pas que notre relation soit découverte comme ça.**

**E- Dans ce cas tu veux qu'elle soit découverte comment ? **Elle leva un sourcil avant d'énumérer les fait, **on ne doit pas se montrer ensemble, je ne peux pas te tenir la main en publique et tu ne veux pas que je vienne habiter chez toi et ...**

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la brune l'interrompit.

**R- Je veux que se soient nous qu'ils l'annoncent je ne veux pas être surprise c'est tout. **Elle n'osait pas regarder Emma dans les yeux trouvant soudain un grand intérêt aux feuilles disposées sur son bureau.

**E- Et c'est quand qu'on l'annonce ? **

**R- Je ne suis pas encore prête Emma je te l'ai déjà dit.**

**E- Oui ça fait 6 mois maintenant.** Soupira t-elle.

**R- ….**

**E- Franchement Regina je commence à en avoir marre de toujours attendre, de ne pas pouvoir d'embrasser quand l'envie me prend, de devoir nous cacher sans arrêt, j'ai envie de me réveiller le matin et de te tenir dans mes bras à la place j'ai un grand lit vide et l'odeur de ton parfum sur mon oreiller. **

**R- Emma s'il te plaît soit encore un peu patiente je t'aime tu le sais très bien mais je ne me sens pas prête à vivre notre amour au grand jour, pas maintenant. **

**E- Tu as la frousse surtout, tu penses que les gens te verront autrement en sachant que tu es lesbienne et ça tu ne le supporte pas, c'est bien pour ça que jamais tu leurs avoueras et moi j'en ai ma claque d'attendre, je t'aime et j'ai envie de vivre pleinement notre relation et ça apparemment tu en aies incapable.**

Emma se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand une main agrippa son poignet, Regina la suppliait du regard.

**R- Emma ne fait pas ça, laisse moi juste un peu de temps encore et j'y arriverais crois moi.**

**E- Je n'ai plus la force ni la patience d'attendre. **

Emma se dégagea de son emprise. Elle déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit quand elle sentit deux mains l'agripper par les épaules la forçant à se retourner et la plaquer contre la porte qui se referma instantanément sous son poids. Regina se colla à elle et emprisonna ses lèvres d'un baiser brûlant. Emma surprise au début finit par se laisser aller et entreprit d'imiçer sa langue dans la bouche de Regina qui lui autorisa aussitôt l'accès. Le baiser pris fin quand l'air leur manqua. Regina se recula pour mieux juger la réaction de la blonde. Emma sourit.

**E- Je croyais qu'on ne s'embrassaient pas au boulot ?**

**R-Les règles ont changées.** Sourit la brune de son sourire carnassier qu'Emma aimait tant.

Regina s'approcha d'Emma et susurra à son oreille « **vraiment changées** » avant de verrouiller la porte et de reprendre possession des lèvres d'Emma.

La blonde sourit intérieurement elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de quitter la brune elle l'aimait beaucoup trop mais avait trouvée là le moyen de la faire céder, maintenant qu'elle avait cette carte en main elle s'en servirait le plus souvent possible pensa t-elle.

**The End**

_Merci d'avance aux personnes qui laisseront des reviews et à qui malheureusement je ne pourrais pas reponde en mp ;)_


End file.
